kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend Ability
Friend Abilities are a game mechanic introduced in Kirby Star Allies. They allow Kirby to perform new moves by cooperating with his friends or they can enhance his Copy Abilities. Elemental Enhancements Elemental enhancements consist of an ability that acts as a base and a second ability that adds an element to that base. Upon successfully imbuing an element to a base ability, its icon will have an elemental symbol dictating the element it has. Base Abilities * Bomb * Cutter * Hammer * Ninja * Staff * Sword * Whip * Yo-Yo Element Abilities * Beam (Zap) * Cleaning (Bluster, Splash) * ESP (Zap) * Fighter (Sizzle) * Fire (Sizzle) * Hammer (Sizzle) * Ice (Blizzard) * Parasol (Splash) * Plasma (Zap) * Water (Splash) * Wing (Bluster) List Dream Friends Dream Friends are characters that are obtained via Dream Palaces, according to a direct. Some of them can also be enhanced by elemental abilities. Characters * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Bandana Waddle Dee * Rick & Kine & Coo * Gooey * Marx List Team-Up Attacks Team-up attacks allow abilities to perform powered-up moves, usually in combination with another ability; they do not place an elemental symbol next to an ability icon, as they are only extra moves, not modifying the whole ability. Friend Action Friend Actions occur at specific sections of the game, signified by a Friend Platform, and requires Kirby to have three friends with him. * Friend Circle: Kirby and the allies form a donut circle by holding each other and rolls forward. They can only bounce during this move. Any enemy or weak ground blocks they hit will get destroyed. * Friend Star: Kirby and the allies ride on a star. They can move freely in the air, and shoot projectiles depending on the leading friend's ability. Any enemy with an ability that gets destroyed leaves a temporary Copy Essence hat, which can be touched by the leading friend to get that ability. They are still vulnerable to attacks. * Friend Bridge: Kirby and the allies hold each other in a line to form a bridge, with some force holding between them to extend to the gap. They can move up or down and is mostly used to guide Key Dees. * Friend Train: Kirby gets a train chimney on his head, while the other friends line up behind him. They continuously run forward, and any enemy and weak ground blocks they hit gets destroyed. They can only jump during this move, but they can also cling to walls to run on them. * Star Allies Sparkler: It is a variation of Friend Star from a 3D perspective, which was created after combining with the Heart Needles. It is meant to be used at the final boss. The leading friend wears a heart-shaped headpiece, and halves of the star as his wings, which have a rainbow outline and glowing feathers, while the other sit on its trail. This lets the leading friend target manually and shoot projectiles based on his ability, and also locks onto the target to shoot charged projectiles. Just like Friend Star, they are still vulnerable to attacks. Gallery KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|Burning Leo breathes fire on Sword Kirby, resulting in a permanent Friend Ability that increases attack power, known as the Sizzle Sword. Suplex Friend Throw.jpg|'Friend Throw' K25th Twitter (139).jpg|Chilly is about to breathe ice on Stone Kirby... K25th Twitter (142).jpg|Then Stone Kirby turns into a type of Curling Stone known as Ice Curling! K25th Twitter (143).jpg|While this Team-Up Attack is getting Kirby to rush his way forward, he just froze a nearby Cappy. Friend Bounce.jpg|The Spider Team-Up Attack, Friend Bounce K25 Friend Train.jpg|'Friend Train' File:Friend Bridge.jpeg|'Friend Bridge' Category:Copy Ability Category:Gameplay Category:Kirby Star Allies